


the ostrich that rocked

by gallyanim



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Music, Crack, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Если денег у вас мало, а Пё Чихуна много, то рано или поздно даже это мало сожрет если не финансовая пирамида, то дизайн-студия ZICO. Доказано группой Neuralyzers and the Ostrich.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	the ostrich that rocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilittlewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts).



> помимо некультурных выражений присутствуют расширяющие сознание вещества  
> написано на ауфест-2014

Когда группа Neuralyzers and the Ostrich только появилась на свет, в ее блестящее будущее не верил никто. Когда группа давала свой очередной концерт в подвальном недоклубе с тремя или четырьмя (никто так и не понял, свалился ли один из присутствующих под стол или просто ушел) слушателями, в ее блестящее будущее не верил уже почти никто, но вряд ли оптимизм ударника группы Пё Чихуна можно было считать знаком успеха.

Пё Чихун, ударник и по совместительству самый младший участник группы, любил смотреть телевизор, гроулить невпопад в микрофон и красить волосы в цвета поядернее, чтобы его было хорошо видно за барабанами и вокалистом группы Ан Джэхё.

Ан Джэхё, вокалист и по совместительству самый главный задрот группы, любил гамать в телефон, сопливое инди и ходить по магазинам косметики вместе с басистом группы Ли Минхёком.

Ли Минхёк, басист и по совместительству самый нормальный участник группы, любил размышлять о превратностях судьбы за чашечкой ванильного латте, постить в твиттер селки с басом в обнимку и меняться наклейками на инструменты с гитаристом группы Ким Юквоном.

Ким Юквон, гитарист и просто хороший человек, любил аниме, пирсинг и свою девушку. Как его угораздило при таких интересах загреметь в группу Neuralyzers and the Ostrich, не знал даже он сам, но и это не спасало Минхёка от участи самого нормального.

Друг с другом они существовали более-менее дружно, со своими финансами были в чуть большем разладе, но в целом все шло не так уж плохо, хоть и без перспектив блестящего будущего, и могло бы так и идти спокойно дальше, если бы Чихуну в телевизоре не попался канал "Fashion TV". К сожалению, с помощью этого канала телевизор полностью реализовал свою функцию, в народе известную как "зомбоящик", и вложил Чихуну в голову две крайне опасные для всей группы мысли.

Мысль первая заключалась в том, что им надо больше зарабатывать, потому что Чихуну начало отчаянно не хватать на шмотки. Мысль вторая в некотором роде вытекала из первой и формулировалась как...

\- Хён, нас никто не слушает, потому что мы выглядим как толпа немодных фриков, - гундел Чихун сутками, обращаясь ко всем хёнам по очереди. Справедливое замечание Джэхё, что они рок-группа, а рокеры всегда несколько отличаются от обычных людей, Чихун моментально парировал тем, что его волновал не факт похожести на фриков в принципе, а только факт похожести именно на немодных фриков.

К сожалению, один из хёнов был слишком добрым и рискнул дать Чихуну возможность развить обе мысли.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Юквон, когда ради просмотра очередного показа с очередной недели моды его лишили законной серии One Piece, - Что ты предлагаешь-то?

Чихун радостно вскочил, немного побегал по комнате, а потом с видом нобелевского лауреата изрек:

\- Нам нужен персональный дизайнер.

\- Мне кажется, - задумчиво протянул Минхёк, - или совсем недавно кто-то возмущался, что мы слишком бедные?

Чихун сначала воззрился на него с крайним осуждением, потом вспомнил, что с хёнами так себя не ведут, и добрым голосом всего лишь с небольшой примесью гроула объяснил:

\- Надо просто научиться правильно вкладывать деньги. Если сейчас мы вложимся в стилиста, то потом все вернется к нам сторицей.

\- Слыхал я уже про такие схемы, - буркнул Джэхё, не отрываясь от телефона. - Это раньше называлось финансовая пирамида.

\- В финансовой пирамиде нас обманут, - возразил Чихун крайне серьезно, - а дизайнер нам от всей души поможет.

\- Вот только если от всей души, - хмыкнул Минхёк. - Денег-то все еще нет.

Но поскольку Чихун уже довольно давно зарекомендовал себя как человек, у которого проще пойти на поводу, чем объяснить, почему лучше не идти ни тебе, ни самому Чихуну, они все вывернули карманы, Джэхё скрепя сердце вернул в магазин едва купленный планшет, а Юквону немного дала в долг девушка, и таким образом набрали сумму, которой даже вроде бы могло хватить на первую консультацию у весьма начинающего дизайнера.

Очень начинающего.

До такой степени начинающего, что его офис выглядел как место, куда группа Neuralyzers and the Ostrich вполне могла явиться с концертом. Каждый, кто хоть пару раз посещал их выступления, понял бы, сколь плоха была такая характеристика. Сами участники группы были на всех своих выступлениях и думали, что видели все клоаки Сеула, за что достойны места в книге рекордов Гиннесса. Оказалось, что они сильно ошибались, и дизайнер со звучным псевдонимом ZICO обломал им даже такие перспективы на некоторую славу.

Зато у дизайнера по крайней мере была секретарша, открывшая им дверь. Не то чтобы они не могли сделать этого сами - дверь держалась не столько на креплениях, сколько на честном слове, и Минхёк даже предположил, что раз честное слово обретающихся тут лиц столь крепко и может явно не первый год поддерживать дверь, то дизайнер точно не поступит с ними, как финансовая пирамида со своими вкладчиками. Тем не менее, вламываться без приглашения казалось не очень вежливым, поэтому они все-таки дождались явления секретарши.

\- Вы друзья Пак Кёна? - немедленно спросила она тоненьким голоском, перекатила чупа-чупс во рту от одной щеки к другой и поправила на голове шляпу с ушами микки мауса. Джэхё невольно задумался о том, сколь велика вероятность, что ZICO превратит их из толпы немодных фриков в толпу устрашающих фриков.

\- Пока нет, - радостно улыбнулся Чихун. - Но мы всегда рады с кем-нибудь подружиться.

Глаза секретарши расширились, она даже вытащила чупа-чупс и заорала как бешеная:

\- ЧИХО, ТУТ ПО ХОДУ КЛИЕНТЫ!!

Реакции не последовало, тогда секретарша крикнула еще раз и еще, а потом стало ясно, что это секретарь, потому что в коридор, кашляя от взметающейся вокруг него пыли, вышел невысокий завитой блондин с толстой псевдозолотой цепью на шее и недовольно выкрикнул:

\- Тэиль-хён, прости, но ты задрал уже... ДА ЛАДНО!

Через пять минут группа Neuralyzers and the Ostrich полным составом уже была зачислена в вечные друзья Пак Кёна, которым являлся собственно завитой блондин, а секретарь Тэиль с невозмутимым видом расставлял по грязному и заваленному ошметками ярких тканей столику щербатые стаканы с чаем. Джэхё с некоторой опаской отпил немного и принялся оглядываться вокруг, размышляя, на благое ли все-таки дело он пожертвовал заработанный в поте лица планшет. Стены были испещрены граффити, в той или иной мере содержавшими в себе слово SWAG, поверх некоторых граффити криво висели плакаты всяческих хип-хоп мероприятий, а на потолке подобные же полуотклеивающиеся плакаты сиротливо прикрывали дырки и пятна от древних протеканий сверху.

Возможно, все-таки стоило остаться с планшетом, печально констатировал здравый смысл Джэхё.

Чихун, впрочем, излучал ничуть не меньший оптимизм, чем в вере в их блестящее будущее. Он подробно расписывал Пак Кёну, в какой восторг пришел, посмотрев на сайте ZICO их последнюю коллекцию, и как их группе необходимо что-то подобное, но с индивидуальным подходом.

\- Мгм, - ответил Пак Кён. Минхёк, как ни странно, понял его сразу же и немедленно вытащил из кармана конверт со всем их скромным бюджетом. Лицо Пак Кёна несколько вытянулось, когда он пересчитал деньги, и даже в глазах любопытно заглянувшего ему через плечо Тэиля мелькнул тот еще скепсис, но тем не менее Джэхё подозревал, что им тоже особо выбирать не приходилось. Как бы то ни было, Пак Кён сунул все в карман и заорал куда-то вглубь пыльных коробок и грязных мешков:

\- У Чихо, епрст, ты поднимешь уже свою тощую задницу или нет?! Как будто к тебе каждый день клиенты приходят, мать твою.

Потом Пак Кён повернулся к ним и пояснил:

\- Главный дизайнер немножко тормоз, но в общем ничего так.

\- Это ZICO? - с неподдельным восхищением и даже некоторым трепетом уточнил Чихун и, когда Пак Кён крайне важно кивнул, чуть заискивающе спросил: - А почему вы держите его в коробке?

\- Никто меня не держит нигде, - недовольно отозвался вылезающий тем не менее из пучины коробок самый чудовищно одетый человек, которого когда-либо видел Джэхё. - У меня просто в студии завалено немного, эскизы всякие, мы же тут работаем, между прочим.

Джэхё с содроганием взглянул на ярко-желтую шубу, кожаные штаны с принтом в виде корон и венчающие все великолепие зеленые волосы на макушке. Потом он на всякий случай моргнул и посмотрел еще раз, теперь заметив, что под шубой вообще ничего нет, кроме майки в мелкую сеточку, и осознал, что перспектива превращения из немодного фрика во фрика устрашающего стоит прямо перед ним и, кажется, носит идиотское имя У Чихо.

***

Если бы кто-нибудь все-таки поинтересовался мнением Джэхё, то он бы обязательно объяснил во всех подробностях, почему приглашать долбаных работников дизайн-студии ZICO на концерт группы Neuralyzers and the Ostrich есть очень, очень, очень плохая идея. К сожалению, если его мнение кого-то и интересовало, то разве что Минхёка, у которого права не было даже на свое собственное. Говоря начистоту, в данной ситуации имело значение одно-единственное мнение, и как бы тому ни противился внутренне Джэхё, это было мнение Пё Чихуна.

\- Язык без костей у макны, - бубнил Джэхё, внося последние штрихи в свой сценический макияж. - Вот зачем они тут нужны?

\- А то тебе не объяснили, - хмыкнул Юквон. - Сказано же - нельзя разработать для группы персональный стиль, не послушав музыку.

\- У меня есть записи на суворлде, - воскликнул Джэхё и даже отвернулся от зеркала. Юквон покачал головой:

\- Хён, ты серьезно думаешь, будто кроме тебя еще кто-то сидит на суворлде?

Джэхё замер с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь вспомнить имена хотя бы пары-тройки знаменитостей, недавно обновлявших блог на суворлде, но его сбил с мысли Минхёк:

\- Зато у нас точно будут какие-нибудь слушатели.

\- Мне нравится петь для себя, - хмуро проинформировал его Джэхё. - Не то чтобы хоть один из этой троицы упоротых нам заплатил за билет.

Дальнейшее обсуждение затем стало невозможным, потому что сначала в гримерку ввалился донельзя взволнованный Чихун, с порога сообщивший радостную весть о том, что он встретил у входа сотрудников ZICO и проследил за тем, как их усаживают за самый лучший столик, а потом крайне сердитый и уже слегка поддатый администратор клуба срочно погнал их настраивать инструменты. Джэхё вышел на сцену, сумрачно постучал по все равно полуразбитому микрофону, который вряд ли могло спасти хоть что-то, и уткнулся в телефон. Смотреть в зал хотелось еще меньше, чем обычно, но краем глаза он все-таки отметил знакомые зеленые волосы и кретинскую шляпу с миккимаусовскими ушами. И правда приперлись, черт бы их подрал.

Когда Минхёк и Юквон наконец добились от звуковика нормального подключения к гитарам, а Чихун вытребовал такой же дохлый микрофон и себе тоже, Джэхё с тяжелым вздохом убрал телефон, окинул зал взглядом - был практически аншлаг: ZICO, пятеро напуганных саларименов, явно ошибочно выбравших место для отмечания вечера пятницы, и толпа странных девиц, судя по всему праздновавших девичник - и невнятно пробормотал:

\- Neuralyzers and the Ostrich представляют вам свою новую программу.

\- Ууу, еее! - с крайним воодушевлением проорал в микрофон Чихун и принялся колотить по тарелкам что было сил. А на нехватку сил Чихун не мог пожаловаться никогда.

И концерт пошел своим чередом. Примерно на пятой песне Тэиль решил сходить проветриться и попросил позвать его уже ближе к делу, а Пак Кён рискнул проорать Чихо на ухо:

\- И с такой музыкой они думают, что проблема в одежде.

\- Да пиздец, - согласился Чихо, но потом все-таки всмотрелся на сцену еще раз, невольно залипая взглядом на том, как Джэхё нервно встряхивает головой, отбрасывая отросшие волосы назад, и прикрывает глаза на особенно романтически-нудных моментах в песнях, и выдал: - Но вообще потенциал есть.

\- Я понимаю, - сочувственно кивнул Пак Кён и погладил Чихо по макушке. - Кому ж не хочется заработать. Но правда, Чихо, если ты за них возьмешься, то нормальные клиенты перестанут пугаться того, что у тебя нет образования, и начнут пугаться того, что ты работал с этими невротиками.

\- Невралайзерами, - машинально поправил Чихо и скинул руку Кёна со своей головы. - И вообще заткнись и записывай, чо я придумал.

Пак Кён посмотрел на Чихо с некоторой жалостью, как обычно смотрят на камикадзе перед тем, как отправить их на задание, но решил, что он все-таки самый лучший и практически единственный друг этого полудурка, а потому должен поддерживать его даже в творческом самоубийстве. Засим Пак Кён достал блокнот и действительно принялся записывать.

Едва концерт закончился, а идеи Чихо наконец-то слегка поиссякли, Пак Кён немедленно набрал номер Тэиля, и они все вместе направились в гримерку, где на продавленном диване и двух трехногих стульях уже расположились готовые внимать участники группы Neuralyzers and the Ostrich. Готовность, впрочем, была у них явно неодинаковой - если Чихун сидел в крайнем напряжении и только что в рот Чихо не заглядывал, то Джэхё всем своим видом выражал крайнюю незаинтересованность в процессе.

Чихо торжественно вышел в середину тесной комнаты, взмахнул руками и объявил:

\- Я все понял. 

Пак Кён на всякий случай убрал блокнот и достал калькулятор, чтобы быстро выставить дополнительные счета, Тэиль шумно фыркнул, а стул, на котором восседал Чихун, жалобно заскрипел под его активно ерзающей от нетерпения задницей. Чихо же вразвалочку подошел к Юквону, с интересом подергал его за серьгу и сказал:

\- С этим и так все нормально.

Потом он подошел к Чихуну, потрепал того по ярко-розовой голове и вынес следующий вердикт:

\- Тебя за твоими барабанами все равно не видно, так что смысла тратить на тебя время нет.

\- Но хён!.. - попытался возразить разочарованный Чихун, однако Чихо уже переместился к Минхёку, смерил его оценивающим взглядом и сурово поцокал языком:

\- Этот все равно безнадежен в своей нормальности.

\- Да, - немедленно согласился Пак Кён. - Даже скучно. Слышь, чувак, не порть им имидж, переходи к нам работать.

Минхёк несколько удивленно воззрился на Пак Кёна, явно желая и исключительно из природной вежливости не решаясь задать вопрос о том, смотрелся ли Пак Кён в зеркало сегодня, вчера и все прочие дни. Пак Кён отчаянно изображал выражение лица, означавшее, что конечно смотрелся и конечно был в восторге от увиденного.

Чихо меж тем подошел к насупленному Джэхё, радостно осклабился и ткнул того пальцем в лоб:

\- А с тобой будем работать.

\- Чегооо? - простонал Джэхё, откидываясь на спинку драного дивана. - Блин, вон Чихун доброволец.

\- Еще какой! - немедленно заорал басом Чихун, вскакивая со своего места и поднимая в воздух сразу обе руки, но Чихо остался непреклонен:

\- Чувак, ты лицо группы.

\- Ни хрена подобного, - возмутился Джэхё. - И вообще я тебя старше, я специально погуглил.

\- Ну хорошо, _хён_ , - издевательски протянул Чихо и пнул его в ступню. - Еще ты ноги группы. Отличные вообще-то ноги, но бля нельзя же их в такое упаковывать.

\- Я голос, - печально проинформировал Джэхё и внимательно осмотрел свои совершенно обыкновенные синие джинсы. Джинсы выглядели вполне нормально, в меру потерто, немного напоминали о временах хиппи, и в общем только такой ебанашка как у Чихо мог так погано о них отозваться. И ноги Джэхё в них хорошо выглядели. И вообще какого хрена Чихо пялился на его ноги вместо того, чтобы слушать, как Джэхё поет.

Все это, за исключением замечания о хорошо выглядящих ногах, очень хотелось высказать вслух и желательно с использованием нецензурных выражений, но тут Чихо припечатал совершенно нечестным ходом:

\- Короче, если _голос_ вашей дебильной группы многоуважаемый Джэхё- _хён_ отказывается от сотрудничества, контракт считается расторгнутым, а все уплаченное я забираю как неустойку.

На Джэхё мгновенно сфокусировались три уничтожающих взгляда.

\- Хён, - с некоторым нажимом сказал Юквон, - я тебя, конечно, люблю, но Сонхе меня больше на порог не пустит, если окажется, что деньги улетели в никуда.

\- Хён, ты не можешь, - с легкой паникой в голосе добавил Чихун.

\- Джэ~хё, - очень выразительно закончил общую мысль Минхёк. Сидящий в углу Тэиль (вот нахера, нахера таскать секретаря или секретаршу все-таки, сам черт с ними ногу сломит, на деловые встречи?!) мерзко заржал.

Путей к отступлению не оставалось ровным счетом никаких: нынешний концерт был последним, на который они пока успели заключить контракт, а закладывать Джэхё уже ничего не мог. В конце концов, он все еще не перестал страдать по планшету.

\- Ну давай работать, - уныло кивнул он и даже протянул Чихо руку в знак примирения. Тот немедленно ее схватил и с энтузиазмом потряс, приговаривая:

\- Ой, хён, такой классный будешь - родная мама не узнает. У меня идей уже - во!

Джэхё очень хотелось сказать, что именно этого он и боится, честно говоря, и вообще все идеи наверняка столь же омерзительны, сколь прическа их автора, но все три участника Neuralyzers and the Ostrich продолжали смотреть на него с таким подозрением, что страх быть выгнанным из собственной группы таки пересилил желание хоть как-нибудь стереть с лица У Чихо бесстыдно самодовольную усмешку.

***

Первую встречу Чихо назначил на следующий же день и за каким-то хреном велел принести на нее побольше всяких фотографий Джэхё в разных образах. Ночная инспекция группой Neuralyzers and the Ostrich фейсбука, инстаграма и даже святая святых - жесткого диска их доблестного вокалиста показала, что образов у Джэхё примерно два. Юквон емко охарактеризовал их как "поет" и "еблан".

\- И че, - огрызнулся в ответ Джэхё. Было три часа ночи, хотелось спать, категорически не хотелось пилить днем из той жопы Сеула, где они жили, в совершенно противоположную жопу, где располагалась студия ZICO, и вообще неужели сложно понять, что он любит фоткать, а не фоткаться.

\- Ну хён, - укоризненно протянул Чихун, - ему же надо понять, что тебе идет, а что нет.

\- Я красивый, мне все идет, - сказал Джэхё и решительным жестом захлопнул ноутбук, намекая, что всем пора валить спать. Юквон прыснул, а Чихун типа незаметно возвел глаза к потолку. Джэхё решил, что единственный понимающий человек в его жизни - все равно Минхёк, и в связи с этим после завтрака даже попытался уговорить того съездить к Чихо вместе.

Но и Минхёк его тоже беспощадно предал. Он, конечно, попытался подсластить пилюлю, дружески похлопав Джэхё по спине со словами:

\- Ты же правда красивый, Хё, вряд ли он тебя так уж сильно испортят.

Но это все же не очень помогло, и когда Джэхё вновь оказался перед глубоко несчастной дверью, в голове противной мошкой продолжала крутиться навязчивая идея, что возможно безопаснее будет сбежать, а не нажимать на кнопку звонка.

Тут дверь открылась сама, и оттуда высунулся Пак Кён.

\- О, - сказал он и несколько неуместно гыгыкнул. - Заходи, Чихо как раз решил тебя послушать, вот я и сбежал.

\- В смысле? - непонимающе уставился на него Джэхё и в следующую секунду содрогнулся от донесшегося на каком-то сумасшедшем количестве децибел звуке собственного голоса. Дверь жалобно крякнула и, кажется, начала все-таки думать о том, что пора бы и отвалиться. Пак Кён опасливо отпустил ручку и хмыкнул:

\- Заходи, заходи, но я туда пока больше не сунусь, тем более (он радостно помахал перед носом у Джэхё блокнотом) мне уже выдали список, что тебе купить.

Пока Джэхё силился одновременно понять, какая из его суворлдовских записей гремит в студии и откуда упоротые из ZICO уже пронюхали размер его одежды, а также не виноват ли в этом Чихун, Пак Кёна уже и след простыл. Джэхё вздохнул и пошел навстречу смерти, старательно уворачиваясь от откалывающейся со стен известки. Получалось не всегда, так что к уже знакомой грязной комнате в плакатах он подошел немного запыленный и встрепанный. На пороге Джэхё на секунду замешкался, разглаживая челку, и успел заметить, что Чихо сидит, закинув ноги на стол, в широком кожаном кресле, которого раньше не было. "И ради этого кожаного монстра я сдал планшет", - с тоской подумал Джэхё в очередной раз, но тут его мысль перебил новый шум, кое-как перекрывший даже громогласное исполнение дебютной песни Neuralyzers and the Ostrich.

\- Слышь, Кёни, - выкрикнул Чихо и даже сделал немного потише, - короче, Ан Джэхё, 1990 года рождения, сука, и правда старше, место рождения Пусан... о, смари, рост 182 сантиметра, ну я ж сказал, что ноги крутые, че ему не нравится-то? Бля, и от лица группы зря отбрехивался, тут пишут, что до образования своего фрикшоу он ольджанил, даже фотки есть! 

\- Завязал сто лет назад, - отрезал Джэхё, зайдя в комнату и сев на все тот же раздавленный диван. Чихо крутанулся в кресле и опять расплылся противной ухмылкой:

\- А зря.

\- Вот сейчас точно убедил, что нет, - хмуро отозвался Джэхё, поджал одну ногу под себя и поморщился: - Выключи, ну.

\- И правда, - Чихо быстро нажал на кнопку и то ли мечтательно, то ли иронично посмотрел на Джэхё, - зачем мне слушать запись, если я могу послушать оригинал, ко мне же _голос группы_ пришел, сам.

Черта с два я бы пришел сам, подумал Джэхё и решил в поисках лучшей доли достать телефон. Во-первых, там почти всегда происходило что-то интересное, во-вторых, он уж точно не пришел сюда общаться с Чихо про свое пение или свою биографию или в принципе общаться с Чихо. Правду сказать, Джэхё вообще плохо понимал, зачем он пришел.

Чихо, пожалуй, мог бы ответить на сей сложный вопрос, но вместо этого он с ленцой вылез из кресла, шлепнулся рядом с Джэхё и любопытно ткнулся носом ему в шею, пытаясь заглянуть в экран телефона. Джэхё рефлекторно первым делом прикрыл рукой экран и только потом пнул Чихо вон.

\- Это личное, - слабо возмутился Джэхё, но Чихо только развел руками:

\- Тебе все равно передо мной в труселях торчать через час, не пофигу ли?

\- Это еще зачем, - опасливо спросил Джэхё и на всякий случай весь сгруппировался подальше от Чихо. Тот прищурился:

\- Ну ты ж фоток не принес, в интернете только ольджанские и со сцены, сейчас Кён вернется с аксессуарами, станет ясно, что одними ими тебя не спасти, и пойдем гулять по магазинам.

\- А трусы мои тут причем, - упрямо гнул свое Джэхё, пытаясь отодвинуться еще немного. Чихо, явно из вредности, схватил его за ступню и попытался подтащить к себе поближе. Когда Джэхё, извернувшись, вырвался и угрожающе занес ногу прямо над пахом Чихо, в комнату зашел Тэиль с чаем.

\- Ой, - сказал он, зажмурился и спиной вперед вышел вон. - Я, пожалуй, попозже вернусь.

\- А трусы, - радостно принялся нарочито громко вещать Чихо, с крайним наслаждением глядя, как у Джэхё багровеют уши, - тут притом, что не пойдешь же ты в примерочную без них. Натрешь себе что-нибудь.

\- Главным образом я пойду в примерочную без всяких извращенцев, - прошипел Джэхё и слез с дивана к чертовой матери. Чихо встал следом и участливо похлопал его по плечу:

\- Повторишь это, когда позовешь меня на помощь.

К счастью для Тэиля и, возможно, для Джэхё тоже, совсем скоро и правда вернулся Пак Кён, так что Тэиль смог принести им чаю еще раз, уже с опаской выглядывая из-за плеча Пак Кёна с явным намерением ретироваться сразу, если только заметит хоть намек на какое-нибудь непотребство. Джэхё даже стало искренне интересно, как вообще с такими чуткими нервами Тэиль смог проработать с Чихо больше одного дня, но спрашивать он не рискнул. Тем более, на него немедленно накинули тонкую металлическую цепочку, шипастый браслет и темные очки одновременно, а потом Пак Кён вместе с Чихо долго критически его разглядывали, пока наконец Пак Кён не сказал:

\- А что если взять темную помаду...

\- Нет, - твердо заявил Джэхё и тем самым явно похоронил хоть какую-нибудь надежду на более-менее спокойную прогулку по пресловутым магазинам. Решив, что раз уж Джэхё столько своеволия проявил в вопросе аксессуаров и макияжа, Чихо категорически запретил ему высказывать любое мнение касательно подбора одежды. Впрочем, справедливости ради тут спрашивать совета Чихо не стал даже у Пак Кёна, оставив его в студии в качестве моральной поддержки для Тэиля. Джэхё же он сразу по приходу в занюханный псевдобрендовый магазин засунул в примерочную, в которую быстро натаскал все самое пошлое шмотье, какое только нашел. Джэхё с отвращением подцепил одним пальцем нечто, напоминающее блестящий лифчик, и спросил:

\- Как это вообще носить?

\- Ты ж умный, - пожал плечами Чихо. - Сказал, сам тут разберешься.

\- Я не в кабаре пою, - на всякий случай напомнил Джэхё. - Мы рок-группа.

\- Ага, - кивнул Чихо. - И ты только представь, ты стоишь такой весь сверкающий в свете софитов...

\- В лифчике, - закончил за него Джэхё и вытолкал Чихо за шторку. При ближайшем рассмотрении лифчик оказался короткой жилеткой, но в глазах Джэхё это его мало спасло. Каждый предмет одежды, который ему не подходил по размеру, он воспринимал как маленькую личную победу, но радость от них быстро проходила, когда Чихо забраковывал абсолютно все худо-бедно нормальное и с огнем в глазах кидал в стопку одобренного футболку в розовых сердечках, меховую куртку и порнографическую майку с вырезом до пупа. Наконец гора блядской одежды подошла к концу, и Джэхё внутренне торжествовал: ему так и не пришлось ни разу позвать Чихо на помощь.

Впрочем, как оказалось, говорить гоп стоило только после прыжка.

Последними на полу лежали очень кожаные, очень тугие и очень рваные в очень интересных местах штаны. Джэхё покрутил их и так, и эдак, но представить себя влезающим в них без мыла или полугодовой диеты на воде так и не смог.

\- Не подойдут, - наконец собрался с духом он и протянул Чихо штаны за шторку. В следующую секунду шторка раскрылась, и Чихо влез внутрь, таки разглядывая пристально Джэхё, его трусы и Джэхё в трусах.

\- Я же говорил, - снисходительно хмыкнул Чихо и зачем-то схватил Джэхё за руку: - слушай, а так мне тоже нравится, или можно сделать образ как у Red Hot Chili Peppers...

\- Выйди вон, - устало сказал Джэхё. Вдвоем в одной кабинке было ужасно тесно, жарко и почему-то запершило в горле. Чихо категорически мотнул головой и оценивающе приложил штаны к бедрам Джэхё.

\- Ну не влезу я, - предпринял Джэхё последнюю попытку сопротивления, но Чихо так глянул на него, что Джэхё немедленно стушевался и покорно взял штаны обратно. Оказалось, что если несколько раз подряд задержать дыхание, не сгибать ноги вообще и вспоминать взгляд Чихо перед этим, то в штаны влезть вполне реально.

\- Во! Прям на человека похож стал! - показал два больших пальца Чихо и зачем-то одобрительно шлепнул Джэхё по заднице. Как ни странно, это даже не ощущалось как нечто крайне противное, и Джэхё решил, что просто у него за время примерки разнообразного говна выработался иммунитет.

\- Ходить не могу, - честно признался он. Джэхё и так-то никогда не был мастером плавного движения, а уж тесные кожаные штаны в облипку устремили его шансы на становление таковым не то что к нулю, а прямо-таки к минус бесконечности. Во взгляде Чихо восхищение сменилось легкой жалостью (хоть не презрением, уныло подумал Джэхё), и он протянул:

\- Да нафига тебе ходить? Ты просто стой и пой себе красивый, зачем вам два гитариста, если даже и прыгать ты за них должен?

Джэхё попытался ухватить пальцами скользкую ткань на бедре. Чихо с сомнением посмотрел на это и, сев на корточки, сам резко дернул молнию на злополучных штанах. Джэхё охнул и согнулся, хватаясь рукой за шторку.

\- Не боись, - осклабился Чихо, поднимая взгляд вверх. - Не пристаю, просто ты ж сам их не снимешь.

\- Больше никогда, - прохрипел Джэхё, пока страшно веселый Чихо тянул прилипчивую кожу вниз. Услышав такой зарок, Чихо возмущенно оторвался от своего дела и чуть не на весь магазин воскликнул:

\- Ща по яйцам врежу, идиот, это лучшее, что сегодня на тебе болталось.

\- Если бы оно болталось, ты бы сейчас там не пыхтел, - попытался съязвить Джэхё. - И как мне в этом выступать, если я не могу ни шагу ступить, ни снять их сам?

Чихо стащил с него штаны окончательно и хмыкнул:

\- Ну ходить, как я уже сказал, тебе и не надо, к микрофону как-нибудь дотащат, а снять, так и быть, помогу, я ж ответственный за твой образ или кто.

Очень хотелось включить в выбор опцию "никто и мы больше не встретимся никогда", очень, но Джэхё никогда в жизни не мерял столько одежды разом и никогда в жизни ему не приходилось осознавать, что они всей группой заплатили кучу денег (по своим меркам, но все же) чуваку с зелеными волосами, чтобы он снимал с Джэхё штаны, поэтому у него даже сил на перепалку не осталось.

\- Спорим, если ты выйдешь на сцену в этих штанах и пару раз лизнешь микрофон, посещаемость ваших концертов сильно вырастет? - ухмыльнулся Чихо, и Джэхё, слишком счастливый и добрый от того, что его ноги наконец-то были в целости, сохранности, джинсах и на безопасном расстоянии от Чихо, даже кивнул:

\- Спорим.

Если бы Джэхё уделял чуть больше внимания общению с Пак Кёном, то давно знал бы первое правило общения с У Чихо: вы не спорите с У Чихо.

Никогда.

***

\- Джэ~хё, - Минхёк доброжелательно постучал в туалетную кабинку. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что великие артисты всегда опаздывают, но ты точно уверен, что твой дизайнер, или стилист, как там его правильно, уже сделал нас великими?

\- Минуту, - прохрипел Джэхё и, шумно выдохнув воздух, втянул живот еще сильнее. Штаны немилосердно жали в паху и предательски отказывались застегиваться. Не то чтобы Джэхё когда-нибудь полагал себя толстым (хотя весы регулярно намекали, что с рамёном по ночам стоило бы завязать), но в процессе общения с чертовыми кожаными штанами он таки начал философски размышлять о смысле жизни сидящих на диете людей.

К счастью, к тому времени, как он дошел до логического завершения подобного рода мыслей, штаны все-таки с чего-то решили проявить дружелюбие и застегнуться. Джэхё попытался сделать шаг, другой, осознал, что передвигаться может максимум на пару сантиметров за раз и притом не сгибая ног, открыл щеколду и практически рухнул на обеспокоенного Минхёка.

\- Ты в норме? - спросил тот на всякий случай. Джэхё кивнул:

\- Просто ходить не могу. И дышать сложно.

\- Интересные у тебя представления о норме стали, - протянул Минхёк, окинул Джэхё взглядом и заметил штаны.

Преувеличить оказанный эффект было сложно - обычно крайне спокойный Минхёк округлил глаза, пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом растерянно почесал затылок и почему-то шепотом спросил:

\- Ты где это взял? И, гм, зачем?

\- Затем, что У Чихо, - огрызнулся Джэхё и попытался как-нибудь натянуть ткань, чтобы она скрывала дырку на внутренней поверхности бедра. Тянуться ткань упорно не хотела, сидела на нем до липкого плотно, и Джэхё смирился. Спеть он все-таки как-нибудь сможет, дыхание вроде как начало возвращаться в норму, а потом таки в лице зеленой башки должно явиться спасение. Думать про Чихо в таком ключе казалось немножко неправильным, особенно учитывая, что он-то Джэхё в гребаные штаны и засунул, если уж начистоту, но таки приходилось признать: сегодня он Чихо очень ждал, наверное, даже больше, чем его в прошлый раз ждал Чихун.

С помощью Минхёка Джэхё удалось кое-как доковылять до гримерки, и там Юквон немедленно присвистнул, попросил в таком виде на любые мероприятия, где будет его девушка, не приходить, а Чихун с видом буйнопомешанного схватил Джэхё за грудки и потряс, вопя:

\- Говорил же, что от персонального дизайнера сплошная польза! Хён! Он! Сам! Тебе! Сшил?!

\- Да щас, - буркнул Джэхё, разрываясь между желанием свалиться на стул и опасением, что потом он с него таки не поднимется. - Как будто я на себя напялю хоть что-то, вышедшее из рук городского сумасшедшего.

\- Хён, - Чихун мгновенно сменил выражение лица на укоризненное, - он же тебе только добра желает.

\- За такие-то деньги еще бы, - протянул Минхёк, но впрочем и он тоже явно разделял скорее мнение Юквона и Чихуна относительно штанов, нежели Джэхё.

Как ни прискорбно было признавать, но и малочисленная, как обычно, публика Джэхё тоже поддерживать явно не собиралась. Едва выйдя, он суетливо осмотрел зал, выцепил взглядом знакомую зелень и ненадолго успокоился. Однако на первой же песне не первой свежести официантка, проходя мимо Джэхё, почти на сто восемьдесят градусов свернула голову и уронила стакан с коктейлем. Это несколько напрягало, но потом в коротком перерыве к лишь слегка возвышающейся над полом сцене подошла невесть как забредшая сюда гламурная дева и томным голосом протянула:

\- А можно автограф?

Джэхё, решительно отказываясь что-либо понимать, машинально черкнул предоставленной помадой JH на футляре от собственно все той же помады и случайно поймал взгляд Чихо. Тот практически лучился гордостью и, заметив, что Джэхё смотрит в его сторону, немедленно скорчил адскую рожу, вероятно, означавшую что-то вроде "а ты, унылый идиот, не хотел их покупать".

\- Может, просто наша музыка вошла в тренд? - с надеждой спросил Джэхё у Юквона, когда тот вместо Минхёка волок его к гримерке после окончания концерта и после того, как все остальные присутствовавшие в заштатном баре представительницы женского пола в количество четыре штуки тоже взяли у Джэхё по автографу, а одна даже попыталась расцеловать его в обе щеки. Юквон неопределенно, но явно с уклоном в скептическую сторону хмыкнул и с некоторым сочувствием поинтересовался:

\- А ты когда эту красоту снимаешь, себе ничего не зажимаешь застежками?

\- Я... - начал Джэхё, но тут на него налетел зелено-пятнистый вихрь, и одетый нынче в плюшевую куртку под бордового леопарда Чихо поволок Джэхё в направлении многострадального туалета.

\- А, - понимающе цокнул языком Юквон. - Эти дизайнерские дела.

Чихо втащил его в туалет, прижал к стене и с радостно горящими глазами съехал вниз, как и в примерочной, чересчур резко дергая молнию. Джэхё охнул, качнулся и невольно вцепился в самое близкое и устойчивое, что успел найти рядом - в чертовы зеленые волосы. Чихо рявкнул от неожиданности, а дверь широко раскрылась и на пороге обнаружился Тэиль.

\- Простите, - вскрикнул он, когда Джэхё и Чихо одновременно на него уставились. Чихо вскочил с корточек и резко захлопнул перед носом своего же собственного секретаря дверь.

\- Хён, поссать еще внизу можно, - крикнул он на всякий случай и повернулся к белому как мел Джэхё, который нервно комкал футболку и воображал, что ему потом скажет Минхёк. И Юквон. И если очень не повезет, то даже Чихун. А если везение решит покинуть его навсегда, то еще и Пак Кён. Впрочем, если бы бесценное мнение об увиденном Тэилем исходило от Пак Кёна, то по крайней мере Джэхё страдал бы не один.

\- Да не парься, - отмахнулся Чихо и вернулся к своему занятию. - Тэиль-хён никому не скажет, он меня уважает и знает, что лучше не надо.

\- Он вроде на психа не похож, - пробормотал Джэхё, чуть елозя коленками в надежде, что это поможет побыстрее избавиться от штанов и пыхтящего между его ног Чихо. Тот услышал и удивленно вскинул брови, глядя на Джэхё снизу вверх:

\- Че?

\- Ну какой нормальный человек тебя может уважать, - вздохнул Джэхё. - С такой-то прической...

\- Отличная прическа, - обиделся Чихо и взлохматил себе волосы на загривке. - И почему сегодня все бабы достались такому зануде, как ты?

На упоминании баб в голове Джэхё кое-что щелкнуло, и когда наконец Чихо, крякнув, поднялся и торжественно вручил ему в одну руку те самые кожаные штаны, а в другую заботливо припасенные джинсы, Джэхё решительно заявил:

\- Кстати, я выиграл. Человек пятнадцать было, не больше. и то считая бармена.

\- Что это еще ты выиграл? - снисходительно фыркнул Чихо. - Как посещаемость могла увеличиться прям сегодня, если никто не знал, что их ждет такая бомба? Нет уж, считаем по следующему разу.

С одной стороны, осознавать себя в кожаных штанах бомбой Джэхё не очень нравилось. С другой... или даже все с той же, ему категорически не хотелось признавать Чихо победителем, поэтому он упрямо повторил:

\- Нет, я выиграл, мы спорили на первый концерт в этом.

\- Нет, мы спорили на эффект после штанов, - ничуть не менее уперто заявил Чихо.

\- Если бы он был, то все люди могли бы кого-нибудь позвать прям сразу, - не придумал ничего лучше Джэхё, и Чихо почти по-дружески мягко дотронулся до его плеча:

\- Слушай, че тебе от меня надо, что ты пытаешься выиграть обманом? Все равно ж не избавишься, я тебе еще к следующему концерту, кстати, придумал майку, приходи завтра мерки снимать.

На самом деле, чего он хотел от Чихо, Джэхё не знал. Ему просто хотелось выиграть, доказать свою правоту и, возможно, получить право больше не видеть кожаные штаны с дырками никогда. Все три желания явно были неисполнимы.

\- Чтоб ты перекрасился, - ляпнул тогда Джэхё первое, что пришло в голову. - Ну блин, серьезно, с какого бодуна я должен слушать советы от кого-то, кто сам красится в гребаный _зеленый_?

Чихо с несколько обалдевшим видом опять запустил растопыренную ладонь в зелень на голове и усмехнулся:

\- У тебя все-таки вкуса нет вообще. Короче, не забудь завтра к пяти на обмер.

\- Тебя забудешь, - пробубнил Джэхё в спину выходящему из туалета Чихо и в общем даже сдержал слово - он вполне себе честно приехал на обмер с всего лишь сорокаминутным опозданием. Учитывая, что как обычно перед отправлением к ZICO в жопу мира с утра на него напали мысли послать все к черту и остаться дома, Чихо мог бы даже быть благодарен.

Дверь, к счастью, сегодня открыл Пак Кён, и наверное это был первый (и Джэхё хотелось верить, что единственный) раз в жизни Джэхё, когда он искренне тому обрадовался. Тэилю в глаза он пока смотреть был не готов.

\- Тэиль-хён сегодня на больничном, - зачем-то поведал Пак Кён, тащась с Джэхё по коридору. - Ты не думал, что ваши песни плохо влияют на людей? У него небось от них заворот кишок случился.

\- Не хочешь к нам в группу? - предложил Джэхё уже на пороге. - А то чужого сотрудника мне бить как-то неловко, а своих можно.

\- Как будто вам есть чем мне платить, - почти что высокомерно отказался Пак Кён и развернулся прочь, явно не собираясь составить Джэхё компанию в общении с Чихо. - Лучше песен новых купите.

Джэхё открыл было рот ответить еще что-нибудь, но вместо этого только махнул рукой - все равно они тут все упоротые, что взять. Самый упоротый опять полулежал в купленном на кровные самого Джэхё и его одногруппников кресле, зачем-то напялив шапку в помещении. Осень, конечно, стояла, но таки ранняя и они же не на северном полюсе находились.

\- Я пришел, - зачем-то сказал Джэхё и замер посреди пыльной комнаты. Чихо мгновенно выпрыгнул из кресла с сантиметром в руках и принялся приказным тоном руководить, командуя, куда Джэхё повернуться, как поднять руки и в какую сторону наклониться. Руки Чихо вместе с длинным мотком проворно ерзали по его плечам, груди и талии, и чтобы отвлечься от странных ощущений, Джэхё решил подумать о каких-нибудь не относящихся к делу вещах. Например, о том, что шапка у Чихо на редкость дурацкая, зато сегодня он был не в шубе и аж не в майке в сетку, а во вполне обыкновенном однотонном свитере красного цвета. Как ни странно, даже красный был не вырвиглазным, а весьма таким приглушенным.

\- Щекотно, - против своей воли хихикнул Джэхё и толкнул Чихо, когда тот попытался обкрутить его сантиметром в подмышках. Шапка съехала набок, и из-под нее выбилась ярко-белая прядь волос.

\- Ты?.. - изумленно ткнул пальцем в голову Чихо Джэхё. Чихо возвел взгляд к потолку, вопросил отклеивающиеся плакаты что-то вроде "доколе" и стянул шапку вон.

Торчащие во все стороны волосы были равномерно платинового цвета.

Если бы Джэхё просто увидел парня с таким цветом волос на улице, он бы наверное свернул голову в смятении и шоке, но на Чихо платина смотрелась удивительно нормально - то ли потому что слишком хорошо помнилась предшествующая ей зелень, то ли просто ему шло. И вообще лохматый светловолосый Чихо в простом красном свитере выглядел - на этой мысли Джэхё захотелось пойти намылить себе веревку - прямо-таки довольно милым.

\- Ну теперь-то довольна душенька многоуважаемого хёна? - издевательски спросил Чихо и попытался пригладить вихор сбоку. Джэхё импульсивно протянул руку и прижал упрямую прядь к голове Чихо сам. Волосы оказались на удивление мягкими и густыми, хотя вроде бы после всех диких покрасок логичнее было ожидать у Чихо соломы на голове.

\- Нравится, - признался Джэхё и неловко дернул губами в кривую улыбку. - Даже не хочется с тобой спорить теперь про себя.

Чихо покрутил пальцем у виска и махнул рукой:

\- Ну если ты перестанешь ныть, то может оно того и стоило.

Он ловко вытащил из-под груды обрывков тканей и непонятных бумажек на столе большой ватман с дизайном той самой майки Джэхё для следующего концерта и, перед тем как торжественно продемонстрировать шедевр, резко обернулся:

\- Только все равно спор еще действует, и я его выиграю.

\- Хорошо, - поднял ладони Джэхё. - Сдаюсь, действует.

\- И не ной, - прищурился Чихо.

Ныть Джэхё в самом деле перестал и даже затолкал себе глубоко в глотку мысль о том, что он на самом деле думает про эскиз майки со столь любимой Чихо сеточкой на спине и выложенным стразиками страусом ("это ж ты страус, а они невралайзеры?") спереди. Хотя как минимум отчасти, наверное, его спокойствие все-таки было вызвано тем, что слишком сложно одновременно думать про то, какая ужасная майка и какой внезапно не такой уж ужасный Чихо.

***

Не то чтобы Чихо хоть на секунду сомневался в том, что выиграет спор, но все же количество понабежавших в очередной говноклубешник разновозрастных мадам его несколько поразило. Ну то есть, Джэхё был красивый, а в правильных штанах так прям вообще, но это ж означало, что после того, как девицы рассмотрят его в майке Чихо со всех сторон, группе Neuralyzers and the Ostrich придется искать площадки покрупнее. Причем сразу раза эдак в два.

\- И это он еще даже не научился с микрофоном обращаться, - довольно поведал Чихо Пак Кёну, который впрочем все равно не слишком внимательно его слушал, ибо играл сам с собой в камень-ножницы-бумага на то, какую из обтянутых мини-юбками девичьих задниц ущипнуть будет одновременно и безопаснее, и приятнее. Снисходительно отмахнувшись от бесполезного друга, Чихо уставился на пока что пустую сцену, которую теперь было видно сильно хуже, чем ранее, когда перед ней по танцполу можно было хоть перекати-поля катать в каком угодно количестве. 

Спустя пару минут сцена начала заполняться: бодро выперся Чихун, раскланиваясь в сторону не шибко заинтересованных в нем слушательниц, а затем кое-как прохромал и Джэхё, заботливо прикрытый Минхёком и Юквоном, дабы его едва установившаяся крутая и модная легенда не рассыпалась в прах одной лишь парой неуклюжих шагов. Впрочем, Чихо своим натренированным взором вполне успел поймать ничуть не изменившееся выражение лица Джэхё - тот по-прежнему корчил рожи человека, попавшего в пыточные лапы по меньшей мере китайских коммунистов, а то даже и КГБ. Что такое это КГБ, Чихо представлял весьма смутно, но в Америке все рисовали его как нечто ужасающее, так что Джэхё вполне подходило.

Поставив Джэхё на место, все разбрелись по своим инструментам, и после стандартного шепелявого представления, в котором Джэхё на сей раз проглотил еще больше звуков, чем обычно, концерт пошел своим чередом. Ну, почти своим - в этот раз Чихо оглушали воющие по бокам девочки.

\- Жесть, - сказал Пак Кён, окончательно запутавшись в своих руках. - Теперь из-за тебя есть шанс, что эту нудятину будут играть везде.

\- Взгляни на это с другой стороны - все захотят носить ZICO, - предложил Чихо, вытягивая шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть, просвечивают ли под сценическим светом, как задумывалось, у Джэхё сквозь эксклюзивную майку соски. Очень хотелось верить, что да, но из-за трясущихся и прыгающих мадам видно было очень плохо, и Чихо подумал, что возможно стоит в следующий раз затребовать пропуск на репетицию.

\- Ну да, да, - согласился Пак Кён и картинно развел руками. - Преклоняюсь пред вами, о великий гуру дизайна для убогоньких.

Когда концерт закончился, оказалось, что глохнуть от орущих в такт дурацким песням девочек было рановато. На окончательный ультразвук те перешли в попытке затребовать анкор и автограф-сессию одновременно. Джэхё криво улыбнулся, мотнул головой и заковылял прочь.

\- Автографы только по записи и только при наличии купленной онлайн песни! - рвал глотку Чихун. - Записываться можно не позднее, чем за день до следующего концерта! Покупайте нашу песню на мелоне! Нет распечатки - нет автографа!

\- Диск, кстати, тоже покупайте, чтоб было на чем расписываться, - быстро добавил Юквон и весьма ослепительно улыбнулся. Кажется, в этот момент несколько девочек точно решили, что без двух автографов они не уйдут, а кое-кто и вовсе решил плюнуть на Джэхё с высокой сосны, ведь кому нужны унылые вокалисты, когда в группе есть такой солнечный гитарист.

\- Идиотки, - резюмировал Пак Кён и ткнул пальцем в неспешно снимающего свой бас Минхёка. - Надо идти вот к этому, где еще они найдут группу, где басист самый вменяемый?

Не то чтобы его рассуждения кто-то еще слушал - Чихо уже давно, как водится, сидел на корточках и ловкими движениями стягивал с Джэхё штаны. Теперь они, правда, наученные горьким опытом, решили запереться в хрен знает когда последний раз посещавшейся кладовке.

\- Кстати, завтра загляни ко мне, - ухмыльнулся Чихо, закончив свою процедуру и основательно прочихавшись от поднимающейся с каждым движением Джэхё пыли. - Хочу мой выигрыш.

\- Таки помада? - обреченно спросил Джэхё, и Чихо прищурился оценивающе, размышляя о том, не раскрасить ли ему взаправду Джэхё губы бордовым и не нарисовать ли пару-тройку художественных кровоподтеков. Еще неплохо, наверное, пошел бы шипастый ошейник.

Но тут его светлейшую - в буквальном смысле слова - голову пронзила несколько иная мысль. В конце концов, любые ухищрения с имиджем Джэхё ему как-нибудь да удавалось проворачивать и без дополнительных преимуществ вроде спора, пусть даже ценой прически мечты Чихо в этом месяце, так что тратить спор на помаду все же казалось бессмысленным.

\- Ты приходи, - Чихо загадочно потер ладони. - Я еще че-нить нарисую, тем более. Ну и вообще не каждый день у новоиспеченных звезд споры выигрываешь, надо подумать.

Джэхё немедленно сменил трагически-смиренное выражение лица на недоверчиво-подозрительное и так его и не снял прямо до своего явления в студию ZICO - как всегда с опозданием. Не то чтобы Чихо прямо-таки считал минуты до его появления, но все же пятьдесят семь с половиной минут это было слишком.

\- Ну? - Джэхё как обычно приземлился с ногами на диван. - Надумал?

\- Надумал, - радостно сказал Чихо, подсаживаясь к нему поближе. - Запиши мне песню. Взять с тебя все равно больше нечего, а так хоть успею истребовать, пока ваша какофония еще только начинает покорять мир.

\- Че? - переспросил Джэхё. Судя по его лицу, он правда довольно плохо понимал, о чем идет речь.

\- Пес-ню, - по слогам повторил Чихо чуть раздраженно. - Мне. Запиши. Ну, как ты обычно это делаешь? Лалала, бубубу, а потом Чихун орет и глушит твои шепелявки.

\- Это пусанское, - обиженно сказал Джэхё, а потом до него, кажется, наконец дошло и глаза у него заметно округлились. - Стой, захрен тебе песня? Я их не пишу.

\- Ну купите какую-нибудь новую, только вот ты ее выбирай не просто типа "о, красивая песня, достаточно скучная, сойдет", а думай ну хоть про то, что я тебе надизайнил, - объяснил Чихо. - И про то, что только благодаря мне вы вообще пытаетесь покорять мир.

Джэхё несколько скептически посмотрел на него, и Чихо для пущей убедительности развел руки в стороны, рисуя Джэхё совершенно прекрасную картину: 

\- Ты понимаешь, а потом я тоже буду знаменитый, еще знаменитее вас, и вот когда-нибудь через пару лет на неделе моды в Нью-Йорке в конце моего показа играет твоя песня, и ты выходишь завершающей моделью в этой самой майке, с которой я начинал, и в штанах, ну тоже типа тех самых, но которые я придумаю, и...

\- Я в них не могу ходить, - наконец оборвал его мечтания Джэхё, и Чихо аж пнул его в бедро со злобы:

\- Мог бы и помолчать сейчас-то.

\- И я не собираюсь знать тебя через пару лет, - проворчал Джэхё, и Чихо чуть не задохнулся возмущением от такой черной неблагодарности:

\- Блин, ну запиши одну жалкую песню, я в тебя душу вложил, считай, вон сегодня опять всю ночь рисовал, куртка прям охуенная вышла, только стикеры подобрать осталось, ща покажу, а ты мерзишь. Я выиграл, исполняй.

Джэхё тяжело вздохнул и таки кивнул, сменив выражение обратно на вселенское смирение. Чихо почти незаметно для самого себя поборол подсознательный порыв в честь своей очередной победы над зашоренностью сознания Джэхё обнять этого упертого идиота, но вместо этого родил еще одну блестящую идею. Возможно, стоило расширить тому сознание еще немного.

\- Отметить надо, - решительно сказал Чихо и вскочил с дивана. Выпивку всю прятал Тэиль - туда же, где у него хранился чай, кофе и прочее потанцуем, и не то чтобы Чихо это одобрял, но спорить с Тэилем ему никогда особо не нравилось. Засим вместо какой-нибудь пузатой бутылки он извлек на свет божий всего лишь последнюю завалявшуюся у него сладко пахнущую самокрутку. Вроде как, когда Чихо ее прятал от Пак Кёна, планов тратить остатки марихуаны на Джэхё у него не было, но пожалуй во имя появления у того на лице большего разнообразия выражений Чихо готов был пожертвовать даже этим.

\- Блять, нет, - немедленно сказал Джэхё, едва Чихо сел обратно и щедро протянул ему косяк. - Что это вообще.

\- А то сам не понимаешь, - фыркнул Чихо, практически насильно раскрыл кулак Джэхё и сунул туда траву. - Давай, не шугайся, глядишь, и вдохновение появится. Мне вот знаешь как помогает.

Джэхё с сомнением покрутил косяк перед носом:

\- Ну я знал, конечно, что подобную херню на ясную голову не рисуют...

\- Обещал не ныть, - безапелляционно заявил Чихо и щелкнул зажигалкой. Джэхё по-прежнему без энтузиазма поднес косяк ко рту и глубоко вдохнул. Потом он сразу же кашлянул, резко откинул руку с косяком в Чихо, пару секунд тупо посмотрел в одну точку и принялся ржать хуже пьяного Пак Кёна.

\- Херасе, - обалдело пробормотал Чихо и аккуратно забрал траву себе. Джэхё обвел помутневшим взглядом комнату, нетвердо ткнул пальцем в один из плакатов и изрек:

\- Бегает.

После чего несколько раз хихикнул хуже своих новообретенных поклонниц.

\- Ты же долбаный рок-музыкант, - чувствуя, как голова у него совсем идет кругом, пробормотал Чихо и потыкал Джэхё в плечо на всякий случай, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не придуривается, а правда словил столь мощный эффект с одной слабенькой затяжки. - Вы ж должны это всей группой горстями жрать каждый день.

\- Че-че? - встрепенулся Джэхё, и Чихо тяжело вздохнул:

\- Говорю, ты первый раз траву попробовал, что ли, Меркьюри недоделанный?

\- Лол, - сообщил Джэхё в ответ и рухнул прямо на Чихо всем своим безусловно прекрасным, но все-таки довольно тяжелым телом. Немного потолкав Чихо локтем в живот и побившись ногами в отваливающийся подлокотник, Джэхё нашел самое удобное положение и с радостной улыбкой устроился затылком прямо на коленках Чихо. Потом он чуть-чуть запрокинул голову, посмотрел Чихо в глаза, и кадык на длинной шее опять задергало в приступе буйного гогота.

\- Пиздец, - наконец сформулировал свое мнение о происходящем Чихо и решительно затянулся сам. Джэхё ткнул его пальцем, явно целясь в подбородок, но попав только куда-то в ключицу, и протянул:

\- Ууууу, это ж непрямой поцелуй.

\- Пошел ты, - заплетающимся языком ответил Чихо и откинулся головой назад, больно упираясь затылком в спинку пружинистого дивана. По потолку плыли разноцветные облака, а Джэхё мелко ерзал головой по его коленкам и писал обеими руками в воздухе сразу тексты песен и заодно музыку к ним, как будто собирался немедленно сваять для Чихо не одну песню, а цельный альбом. Чихо неловко поймал ладонью руку Джэхё, отвечавшую за музыку, сразу отпустил и перевел взгляд на хихикающее лицо.

Решить, чего больше хочется - поцеловать или ебнуть, было решительно невозможно, и оба варианта определенно классифицировались как категорически непрофессиональное поведение по отношению к клиентам, что значило, что за любой из них он лихо огребет от Пак Кёна. С другой стороны, когда У Чихо боялся Пак Кёна. Да никогда, даже в первом классе это он отбирал у Пак Кёна жвачку.

Джэхё звучно чмокнул губами воздух, и Чихо решил бросить за выбор монетку. Доставал он ее из заднего кармана долго, нудно и тяжело, чуть не впечатавшись животом в лицо Джэхё, и когда достал, назначил решку за вариант поцеловать, а вот второй вариант забыл напрочь. Чихо немного повертел монету пальцами, решил, что может вспоминать и не придется, а если придется - то он уж как-нибудь постарается, и подбросил.

Когда монета встала на ребро между Чихо и вторым несчастным подлокотником, Чихо вспомнил, что второй вариант вообще-то тоже был поцеловать, потому что ну че еще с этим придурком бессмысленным делать-то.

Так что он живо наклонился и запечатал губами едва открывшийся для очередного то ли песнопения, то ли ржача рот Джэхё.

Внезапно оказалось, что целоваться с Джэхё сладко, хотя может быть это все еще была трава. Еще оказалось, что Джэхё очень не против и даже отвечает и даже капризно моргает, когда от него отстраняешься, хотя может быть это тоже была трава.

К сожалению, еще оказалось, что в приоткрытой двери стоял не смеющий шевельнуться Тэиль с полными ужаса глазами, и это совершенно точно была не трава.

\- Тэиль-хён, ты чё... - раздался за ним голос Пак Кёна, и Чихо попытался немедленно скинуть долбаную голову Джэхё со своих коленок вместе со всеми его сладкими губами и шуршащими волосами, но Джэхё упрямо не давался, и Пак Кён узрел, конечно, нечто чуть менее впечатляющее, чем Тэиль, но в общем тоже вполне интересное. Лицо у него приобрело то самое выражение, какое бывало у мамы Чихо, когда та находила в его комнате очередной адрес тату-салона или тюбик краски для волос, а изо рта вырвалось:

\- Че-то вроде этого я в договоре не помню. 

\- Один ебаный косяк, - взвыл Чихо под аккомпанемент нескончаемого выносящего мозг смеха Джэхё. - Один, сука, и тот даже на двоих не докурили, че вам надо, а?! Кёни, иди в жопу.

\- Кроме твоей меня все равно никакая не интересует, - расцвел Пак Кён одной из своих раздражающе дружелюбных улыбок, стаскивая Джэхё за ноги на пол. - И то в основном с целью надрать.

***

В целом первый концерт с приуроченным к нему фансайном группы Neuralyzers and the Ostrich прошел даже довольно неплохо, несмотря на некоторые осложнившие подготовку обстоятельства, а именно присутствие несколько дней кряду у главного (и единственного, чего уж там) вокалиста икоты вместо голоса. Как потом рассказывал Ким Юквон своей девушке, Пё Чихун бабушке, а Ли Минхёк молескину, в котором он вел дневник, слегка закапанный ванильным латте, икать Джэхё начал, как только одногруппники полным составом вызволили его из рук бешено вращающего глазами Пак Кёна и задали ему вопрос, в чем собственно причина таких вытаращенных глаз, странных даже для сотрудника ZICO. Самого Пак Кёна спросить никто не рискнул, потому что он уже и тогда, когда звонил им с требованием срочно забрать Джэхё вон, выражался достаточно крепко и недвусмысленно.

После того, как Джэхё доставили домой и он проспал часов пятнадцать, не меньше, икота никуда не делась, а как будто только усилилась. впрочем, Минхёку кое-как удалось добиться от Джэхё твердого утверждения, что он ничегошеньки не помнит между тем, как Чихо обещал показать ему дизайн новой жуткой шмотки, и соприкосновением своей щеки с подушкой, и так поиски причин и заглохли. Репетиции накрылись медным тазом, и приходилось уповать сугубо на фансайн. К счастью, накануне концерта голос к Джэхё все же вернулся.

\- А я могу ничего не подписывать? - первым делом спросил он, но Чихуну позволили забыть о всяких возрастных формальностях и показать Джэхё увесистый кулак, так что сопротивление продолжалось недолго и фансайн имел оглушительный успех. Несколько сердобольных девочек даже взяли автографы у всех участников группы. Парочка особо храбрых даже рискнули поговорить с Джэхё.

\- Джэхё-оппа, - запинаясь, спросила одна, - а как так получилось, что ты такой красивый?

Джэхё открыл было рот, чтобы поделиться с девочкой названием своей любимой маски и лучшего шампуня на свете, но тут Чихун, не изменяя своей привычке гроулить исключительно невпопад, проорал сбоку:

\- Магия ZICO! Neuralyzers, а особенно the Ostrich рекомендуют гения У Чихо!

Вся очередь, как по команде, полезла в телефоны, стремительно выводя ZICO в топ поисковых запросов навера. Джэхё ошарашенно обернулся к Чихуну, но вместо его бессмысленной розовой головы невольно уперся взглядом в шапку белых волос где-то у стены. После слов Чихуна Чихо заржал - наверное, шумно, но Джэхё все равно ничерта не мог расслышать за вопящими девочками - и толкнул Пак Кёна в предплечье, и Джэхё на секунду показалось, что в самодовольной гогочущей роже промелькнуло некое подобие смущения словом "гений". Он быстро убедил себя, что это глюки из-за чересчур большого количества лиц женского полу, с которыми пришлось общаться за день, но все-таки читать Чихуну нотацию о перебивании старших не стал.

\- Вот увидишь, - сказал Чихо отвратительно счастливым голосом, когда позже привычно стягивал с Джэхё штаны, - я все-таки совсем скоро буду еще знаменитее тебя.

Он мечтательно скомкал одну из штанин и похлопал Джэхё по голой голени, но немедленно отдернул руку, словно обжегшись, и вскочил к противоположной стене, впрочем, по-прежнему самоуверенно улыбаясь. Джэхё поднял штаны и даже подумал, не спросить ли Чихо, чего это он так реагирует, хотя даже в самом начале его ничуть не парило облапать Джэхё с головы до ног. Однако сразу же вспомнилось, что у него до сих пор не намылена веревка с тех пор, как он решил, что Чихо милый, и мылить ее еще раз из-за того, что теперь Джэхё, видите ли, начало расстраивать отсутствие облапываний, было еще рановато. И вообще правильной реакцией было порадоваться, что Чихо сам научился отходить на учитывающее личное пространство Джэхё расстояние.

Радоваться выходило почему-то плохо, а еще больше раздражало то, что Чихо как сказал тогда про песню, так больше и не вспоминал про нее, будто и не слишком нужна, а к Джэхё как назло с чего-то вдруг начали иногда приходить всякие слова - то когда он всклокоченный чистил зубы в ванной перед тем, как ехать в студию ZICO на подгонку очередного пиздеца, то когда они с Минхёком придирчиво разглядывали этикетки на ббкреме, то в еще какой-нибудь неподходящий момент. Джэхё начал даже немного понимать Чихуна с его желанием погроулить не в тему. Слова как приходили, так и убегали, стоило ему оказаться в ситуации, когда их таки можно было записать. Если Чихун тоже боялся того, что когда погроулить будет можно, орать "ууу, еее!" вдохновения совершенно не будет, то Джэхё даже отчасти готов был его простить.

Впрочем, Чихун делал не в тему примерно все, а все прощать уж точно не хотелось. К примеру, восхищение тем, как быстро Чихо умудрился подписать контракт с Джей Паком, The Quiett и еще кем-то из настоящих музыкальных звезд, Чихун вполне мог бы оставить при себе, но не оставлял - слишком распирала гордость от своего вклада в развитие карьеры ZICO в целом и Чихо в частности. Он даже повадился таскаться к ним в студию, рассчитывая на признание своих заслуг и приближение к миру моды хотя бы на уровне Джэхё, но поскольку Чихун как раз-таки присутствия Джэхё там старательно избегал, то и Чихо застать ему было сложновато. Приходилось распивать чаи с Тэилем, новости от которого Чихун регулярно сообщал одногруппникам.

\- Тэиль-хён рыбок купил, говорит, успокаивает, а то последнее время работа нервная.

\- Тэиль-хён себе такие крутые татуировки на руках сделал! Вот у Чихо-хёна даже секретарь модный.

\- Тэиль-хён сказал, чтобы я орал побольше, вот я ж говорил, что гроул нужен! Умные люди сразу все понимают.

Во время последнего откровения в Чихуна прилетел нестираный носок Джэхё, и это несколько поумерило его пыл, но ненадолго. В один из дней Чихун явился из студии ZICO особенно взбудораженный, при виде Джэхё постоянно строил нечто среднее между мордой умильной и мордой ржущей, но раскалываться не раскалывался, пока Минхёк и Юквон в буквальном смысле не приставили ему нож к горлу.

\- Не надо, - испуганно сказал Чихун. - А Джэхё-хён далеко? Все расскажу!

И он правда правда принялся рассказывать, как Тэиль спрашивал про их музыку, а потом намекнул, что последний раз они как-то особенно жутко звучали, и Чихуну пришлось объяснить, что они почти не репетировали, и...

\- ...я когда сказал, что просто Джэхё-хён все икал и икал после того, как тогда к ним сходил, Тэиль-хён прям выпучил глаза и побежал смотреть на рыбок.

\- Ага, - кивнул Минхёк. - И поэтому ты теперь на Джэхё смотреть не можешь спокойно? Влюбился, что ли, когда вспомнил, как он икал?

Чихун хитро заржал и заговорщическим шепотом на одном дыхании выпалил:

\- У меня бы все равно не было шансов, потому что Тэиль-хён сказал, что заикаешь тут, когда вместо примерок все время сидишь и целуешься с Чихо-хёном, а на всю студию марихуаной несет.

\- Чегооо? - скептически протянул Юквон, но нож таки убрал. Брови Минхёка медленно, но верно поползли вверх. Чихун торжествующе раскинул руки:

\- Джэхё-хён наконец-то наладил свою личную жизнь! Тэиль-хён сам видел. Вот как раз тогда, когда Кёни-хён еще просил Джэхё-хёна забрать. Там, наверное, как раз надо было контракты обдумывать, а Джэхё-хён вот мешал, ну вот сами понимаете, как...

\- Не понимаю, - сообщил Джэхё, шаркая мимо незавязанными кроссовками к холодильнику. - Я никогда никому не мешаю. А вы про что вообще?

Минхёк и Юквон отпрянули от Чихуна, а тот таки сделал выбор в пользу умиления и дружелюбно похлопал Джэхё по плечу:

\- Мы просто за тебя радуемся, хён.

\- Это да, - согласился Юквон и незаметно подбросил ножик на стол. - У нас с Сонхе когда все только начиналось, я вообще репетиции прогуливал. Так что ты еще молодец, хён.

Джэхё посмотрел на них как на умалишенных, с надеждой перевел взгляд на Минхёка, и тот с тяжелым вздохом взял на себя роль разъяснителя:

\- Ну, хё, ну, гм, эээ, ты же и твой дизайнер, вы же, хм, короче, мы не против, мы даже за.

Чихун недвусмысленно сложил губы трубочкой, и у Джэхё из рук выпало открытое шоколадное молоко. Весь пол и кроссовки Джэхё заодно превратились в скопище сладких коричневых пятен.

\- Мы нет, - попытался опротестовать безосновательный гон Джэхё. - Я его ненавижу.

Но общественное мнение уже было нерушимо. На Джэхё уставились три очень сочувствующих взгляда, потом Юквон со знанием дела протянул "денааайал", Минхёк на всякий случай повторил, что никто не против, особенно если он не будет брать пример с Юквона и прогуливать, а Чихун насвистел нечто, подозрительно напоминающее "тили-тили тесто". Джэхё печально посмотрел на кроссовки, достал в утешение еще одно молоко и на всякий случай перед выходом из комнаты повторил:

\- Я правда его ненавижу.

И это был тот момент, когда Джэхё действительно нисколечко в этом не сомневался. За все свои поползновения в сторону мыслей о том, что Чихо не такой уж ужасный, хотелось нехило так надавать себе по шее, потому что разумеется он был ужасный до мозга костей, если вообще хоть где-то у Чихо был мозг. Зазнавшийся самоуверенный эгоист с непомерно задранным носом, да еще и носом таким большим и уродливым. В этом месте почему-то вспомнилось, как Чихо тыкался этим самым носом в него, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там Джэхё делает в телефоне, и Джэхё сердито почесал изгиб шеи, словно рассчитывая резким движением прогнать воспоминание. Последние пару недель Чихо явно было вполне пофигу на всего Джэхё, от макушки до пяток, не то что на его телефон. На их встречах Чихо все время порывался показать ему, что придумал для других, якобы выяснить мнение, но Джэхё продолжал упрямо считать, что Чихо рисует исключительно жуткие вещи, а уж когда рисует не для него, то даже хуже, чем жуткие.

\- Так хоть я тебя сдерживаю, - фыркнул он, когда Чихо демонстрировал блестящую куртку для Джей Пака, которая должна была хитро просвечивать на татуированных частях тела. Чихо как-то очень странно посмотрел на Джэхё в ответ и пробормотал:

\- Скорее фрустрируешь до отключки.

В общем, Чихо явственно возомнил себя чересчур важной персоной, постоянно куда-то торопился и восторженно вещал о других людях, игнорируя Джэхё. Не то чтобы Джэхё очень страдал по поводу количества общения со всякими ебанашками, но просто он не любил, когда рядом болели звездной болезнью. А назвать иначе то, что Чихо отменил им еженедельный поход по магазинам, оставив только примерки у себя в студии, потому как, видите ли, разработки для других клиентов тоже требуют времени, иначе как звездной болезнью назвать было нельзя. У группы Neuralyzers and the Ostrich вот вообще полным ходом шли репетиции к первому полновесному концерту не в богом забытом клубе, а в большом зале, но Джэхё ж все равно находил время на поездки в жопу мира.

Вишенкой на торте, окончательно убедившей его в правильном диагнозе, стало послание от Чихо в каток, которое он получил прямо на пороге перед выходом на примерку с всего-то получасовым опозданием.

"Харе опаздывать, у меня другие дела есть", издевательски высветил телефон.

\- Да пошел ты, - рявкнул Джэхё на весь коридор, немедленно стянул кроссовки с еще не отмытыми шоколадными пятнами и даже замахнулся телефоном в стену, но вовремя остановился. Если ради первой встречи с У Чихо он лишился планшета, это совершенно не значило, что ради тотального расставания с ним стоило лишаться телефона.

На шум выглянул Юквон и задумчиво сказал:

\- Хён, тебе свидание отменили, что ли?

\- Пошел и ты тоже, - предложил ему Джэхё, и Юквон понимающе качнул головой:

\- У Сонхе тоже бывает. Эти работники моды...

Джэхё громко взвыл и замахнулся кулаком с телефоном уже на Юквона, но опять остановился, изумленно посмотрел на сжатую ладонь и рванул к себе в комнату.

Кажется, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе на тупых одногруппников и на зазнавшегося У Чихо, он случайно схватил за хвост разбегающиеся слова.

***

В общем-то Джэхё и до этого случалось хиккикоморить и затворничать, но обычно это было связано с какими-нибудь катаклизмами вроде расставания с очередной не вынесшей его уныния пассией или выходом новой версии кэнди краш, а сейчас ничего подобного вроде как не произошло. Чихун даже специально проверил аппстор и гуглплей на предмет новых игрушек, но ничего интересного не обнаружил. Минхёк, обычно понимавший Джэхё получше, чем тот сам себя, тоже мог только пожать плечами и просунуть в его комнату новую пачку рамёна.

\- С дизайнерами, видать, еще сложнее, чем с моделями, - вздохнул Юквон, и остальные вздохнули вместе с ним. Большой концерт неумолимо приближался и репетировать явно стоило побольше, но наставлять Джэхё на путь истинный они несколько боялись. Еще впадет опять в икоту или какую-нибудь там боязнь сцены у себя вскроет.

Наконец спустя четыре дня лохматый красноглазый Джэхё в трусах таки вылез на свет божий в гостиную и продемонстрировал всем не менее мятый, чем он сам, листок.

\- Написал песню, - сообщил он. Среди группы Neuralyzers and the Ostrich немедленно возник ажиотаж, хоть и вряд ли такой, какой хотел бы видеть их главный вокалист. Минхёк удивленно приподнял брови, Юквон присвистнул, а Чихун выразил общее мнение вопросом:

\- Хён, ты меня, конечно, прости, пожалуйста, но ты ноты-то хоть знаешь?

\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Джэхё и принялся ожесточенно грызть первую попавшуюся под руку шоколадку, невовремя забытую кем-то около телевизора. - Кстати, если ты на ней опять решишь погроулить, я... я...

\- Засуну твои палочки тебе в задницу, - лучисто улыбнувшись, посоветовал Юквон. Джэхё с набитым ртом закивал и показал большой палец, полностью одобряя предложенную идею. Чихун несколько стушевался и принялся вежливо изучать листок с песней. Понять по нему, знает ли на самом деле Джэхё ноты, было довольно сложно, равно как и разобрать хоть какие-нибудь слова.

\- На следующем концерте надо, - радостно проинформировал всех Джэхё и ушел копаться в холодильнике, оставив группу Neuralyzers and the Ostrich заниматься переводом с анджэхёшного на человеческий.

Как ни странно, когда Минхёк, проявив чудеса логики и усидчивости, таки смог сей перевод выполнить, оказалось, что Джэхё и правда откуда-то знает, как пишутся ноты, и даже умеет их складывать в не самую противную мелодию. Со словами было чуть хуже - если до этого их тексты отличались просто занудностью, то тут той пришлось потесниться в пользу сопливо-обиженного страдания.

\- Мда, - сказал Минхёк и почесал в затылке. - Чихун-а, правда, не возникай лучше.

\- Да ну вы чо, - надулся Чихун. - Я совсем идиот, что ли, пускай хён спокойно стенает свои серенады. Уж лучше так, чем Тэиль-хёна травмировать своими обкуренными целовашками прям при нем.

Конечно, когда Джэхё это случайно услышал, то первым делом он подумал о том, как же невовремя последнее время ему хочется простого и банального шоколадного молочка. С другой стороны, возможно, просто последнее время одногруппники слишком много шушукались и тут хочешь-не хочешь молочка, а на какую-нибудь хрень да напорешься.

Когда потом Джэхё немного отошел от первого шока, а молоко закончилось, то пришлось честно задуматься о том, как он всем наврал про хронологию своей пропавшей памяти. Про то, как Чихо практически силой заставил его затянуться марихуаной, он помнил прекрасно, но - тут Джэхё нервно провел пальцем по губам - ничего не могло быть все равно. Ну, то есть, если все туманящие сознание вещества действуют одинаково, то он должен был впасть в совсем унылое уныние, залезть в угол и смурно считать плакаты вокруг, как регулярно бывало после некоторого злоупотребления алкоголем. Но, видимо, что-то пошло не так, а Тэиль сие еще и увидел. И рассказал Чихуну.

И теперь все вокруг считали, что всякий раз, когда Джэхё отправлялся в студию ZICO, они с Чихо там только и занимались тем, что раскуривали травку и целовались по три часа кряду.

От окружающих Джэхё понимающих взглядов и чрезмерного до омерзения уважения к его песне очень хотелось то ли все-таки повеситься, как он уже неоднократно собирался и до этого, то ли набить Чихо морду, что в принципе тоже было не сильно новым желанием. Возможно, лучше бы Чихун хотя бы на репетициях пару раз попытался погроулить, а Юквон жестко сфальшивить. Это как-то... отвлекло бы. И вообще слишком много старания для гребаного У Чихо.

Дополнительной тоски всему придавало то, что настолько гребаным У Чихо сейчас казался Джэхё из-за того, что знал же про его провал в памяти и никак не попытался это исправить. Джэхё, может, хотел бы, чтоб ему напомнили, как оно было. А то все вон знали и обсуждали, тогда как он сам не помнил ровным счетом ничегошеньки, и это было прямо-таки ужасно обидно.

И Джэхё особенно сердито гудел в микрофон на репетициях свои собственные строчки и как-то в процессе даже почти смирился с тем, что он скучает по Чихо, его жутким идеям и мягким платиновым прядям волос, и даже может быть скучает настолько сильно, что обрадовался бы ему и зеленому. Но радоваться ему всяко не светило никакому: после того, как Джэхё его торжественно ментально послал и никуда не поехал, Чихо пару раз обматерил его во все тот же каток, а потом таки замолчал. Джэхё насупленно проверял навер и смотрел на фотографии Чихо с Джей Паком в той самой куртке, на фотографии с самими Динамик Дуо, внезапно тоже им заинтересовавшимися, и в общем зачем знаменитому ZICO теперь какие-то там Neuralyzers and the Ostrich. В особенности the Ostrich.

Окончательно в статусе игнорящего мудака Чихо утвердился, когда перед началом их большого концерта Чихун сообщил, что Пак Кён и Тэиль тут, а Чихо-хён (это имя было произнесено с почтительным придыханием) сегодня занят.

\- Да ну и пошел нахуй, кому он нужен уже, - угрюмо ответил Джэхё и словно в подтверждение своих слов на удивление легко влез в кожаные штаны. Минхёк обеспокоенно на него глянул и на всякий случай спросил:

\- А ты их сам снимешь?

\- Ну не сниму, буду ходить так всю жизнь, - огрызнулся Джэхё и отвернулся к зеркалу краситься.

\- Хён, - отвратительно сладким утешающим голосом сказал Чихун и похлопал его по спине, - ну, у него просто сегодня встреча с Ко Тэёном, он не виноват, правда.

\- Ах, ну раз с Ко Тэёном, - только и протянул Джэхё саркастично, хотя больше всего хотелось швырнуть всю коробку с макияжем в дверь и желательно чтобы в этот момент в двери таки обнаружился Чихо. Общественную косметику в отличие от личного телефона было совершенно не жалко, но все равно вместо выражения своих эмоций таким широким жестом Джэхё открыл коробку и принялся рисовать себе глаза. Потом он, чуть поколебавшись, раскрутил тюбик с помадой, а в завершение процесса резко раскрыл нижний ящик с давно подсунутыми Чихо аксессуарами, тщательно отобранными из всех, которые еще сто лет назад купил Пак Кён.

Когда группа Neuralyzers and the Ostrich наконец вытряхнулась на сцену, девочки вокруг оглушительно завизжали, а Пак Кён подумал, что не для такого он полдня гулял по магазинам. Джэхё нацепил на себя буквально все висюльки, цепочки, шипы и хренечки, закупленные им в свое время. На одном плече криво свисала кожаная куртка со стикерами, а на руке с другой стороны тугим узлом был завязан черный платок, перехваченный громоздкой брошью с красным черепом. Все вместе выглядело настолько невообразимой чрезмерной безвкусицей, что Пак Кён прямо-таки привстал на цыпочках, вытянул руку с телефоном и щелкнул сцену. Чихо должен был страдать вместе с ним.

Не факт, что Чихо согласился бы с этим утверждением, но его все равно никто не спрашивал - прямо в середине беседы с Ко Тэёном телефон громко пиликнул "каток", на Чихо свалилась размытая далекая говнофотка, и даже по такой он мог перечислить каждую висюльку на Джэхё и объяснить, когда, зачем и почему он решил, что именно она ему подойдет. Фотку Пак Кён увенчал лаконичным "козлина", и Чихо сначала даже не понял, о ком речь, потому что он себя козлиной почувствовал абсолютно точно. Не будь Чихо таковым, он бы сейчас вряд ли сидел на серьезных деловых переговорах и пытался рисовать тестовые эскизы чего-то там.

Он бы залез на сцену и оттащил этого кретина немедленно умываться, потому что кто так рисует стрелки и даже на размытой фотке видно, как убого лежит помада, и разве можно крепить на плечо заклепку для ремня, и с какого бодуна он решил, что надо напялить все и разом, и как вообще он мог все это сделать, когда Чихо там нет.

\- Простите, Чихо-шши, - иронично сказал Ко Тэён, глядя, как Чихо рисует эскиз, - а вот JH и сердечко рядом - это принт там такой будет?

\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Чихо и пожевал карандаш. Наверное, Джэхё уже прошепелявил свое скучное приветствие и перешел к скучным песням.

\- Чихо-шши, а давайте встретимся в другой раз лучше, - Ко Тэён широким жестом собрал бумаги. - Что-то, гм, такой принт для меня очень уж смелое решение.

\- Э? - переспросил Чихо и подумал, что, наверное, он готов был свалить прямо сейчас, и наверное это было довольно безответственно по отношению к его карьере, но с другой стороны, назначить сами эти переговоры на сегодня было довольно безответственно по отношению к его клиенту. Он, конечно, специально пытался найти себе повод никуда ни в коем случае сегодня не ходить, но это ж не значит, что Джэхё сразу можно одеваться в еблана и портить имидж ZICO ничуть не меньше, чем свой.

На еще валявшемся на столе огрызке бумаги появился микростраус, и Ко Тэён сощурился:

\- Чихо-шши, да езжайте уже, куда вам надо.

Чихо немедленно отразил слово "езжайте", вскочил и только на пороге уже угрожающе обернулся:

\- Но я вернусь.

Ко Тэён заржал и помахал ему рукой.

Наверное, Чихо никогда в жизни не любил сеульских таксистов, как тогда - за всю их любовь нарушать правила и гонять черт знает как. Спустя считанные минуты он уже стоял перед концертным залом и слушал доносящиеся оттуда громкие биты, а заодно и жесткие слова охранника:

\- Билет.

\- Да я!.. - немедленно нахохлился Чихо, но охранник был неумолим. Пришлось звонить Кёну и орать на него, что какого черта он торчит внутри, а у главного творца успеха Neuralyzers and the Ostrich внезапно требуют билет. Охранник на всякий случай решил покурить для спокойствия, но Пак Кён кое-как вылез из зала, потыкал пальцем в списки и убедил всех присутствующих, что У Чихо там не может не быть. Чихо даже сам поверил.

Внутри было жарко и тесно, и на далекой сцене Джэхё пил воду, дергая плечом в попытке сбросить неудобно висящую куртку. Всем людям, которые стояли перед Чихо, ужасно повезло, что их было много и стояли они плотными рядами, потому что в общем он был вполне готов растолкать всех прочь и даже пробежаться по головам, лишь бы только посмотреть в дурацкие унылые глаза и спросить "чем ты думал" - чтоб сразу и про висюльки, и про боевой раскрас, и про все сразу.

Джэхё допил, медленно отцепил рукав куртки от неправильно приколотых к майке шипов и подошел обратно к микрофону.

\- Эта песня, - Джэхё глухо кашлянул и принялся монотонно бубнить: - Эта песня для самовлюбленного мудака, который ходил на все наши концерты и бесил меня и не пришел именно сегодня, чтобы выбесить меня еще больше.

\- Да блядь, совсем он, что ли, - неожиданно севшим голосом начал Чихо, но Джэхё обвел тоскливым взглядом зал и хмуро заключил, на каждом слове проезжая губами по микрофону:

\- В общем, неважно, но это первая песня, которую я всю написал сам.

\- Какой все-таки лох, - печально покачал головой Пак Кён, старательно не обращая внимания на то, как Чихо восторженно колотит его ладонью по плечу под первые томные звуки гитары Юквона. - Просто спустил весь тщательно проработанный имидж в унитаз. Песня, кстати, унылое говнище, как и всегда.

\- Зато моя! - восторженно воскликнул Чихо и от избытка чувств попытался задушить Пак Кёна. Тот кое-как выпутался, убедился, что отделался лишь легкими вмятинами, и скептически глянул на Чихо, сияющего ярче всех цепочек на шее Джэхё:

\- С чего ты взял, что твоя-то?

\- А то у него много самовлюбленных мудаков в жизни, - отмахнулся Чихо, вскидывая руки вверх и победно растопыривая пальцы на обеих. Глаза его не отлипали от сцены, где Джэхё своим привычным унылым голосом шепелявил в микрофон, иногда криво переступал ногами на одном месте и по-прежнему встряхивал головой, как и в самый первый раз. Тогда это казалось идиотским, сейчас - еще более, и точно так же Чихо тогда залипал на каждое неловкое движение, а сейчас - еще сильнее. Ему бы, наверное, хотелось думать о том, как он круто поменял Джэхё и сделал его таким всем прекрасным и даже, страшно сказать, сексуальным, но на самом деле все мысли Чихо заняла одна-единственная - про то, что он все-таки успел доехать и услышать, как не пишущий песни Джэхё поет ту самую, которую написал ему. Перед их с Пак Кёном местом девушка попыталась залезть на плечи своему парню, и Чихо ревниво толкнул обоих, чтобы не закрывали сцену. Пак Кён вздохнул:

\- Ну в общем да, пожалуй, звание мудака у тебя никто никогда не оспорит.

Песня правда была длинная, скучная, с тягучим бессмысленным текстом, ужасно похожая на самого Джэхё, и честно говоря к показу ни одной коллекции Чихо, хоть бывшей, хоть будущей, она совершенно не подходила, но Чихо с крайне омерзительным, по мнению Пак Кёна, видом шевелил губами ей в такт и наверняка, синхронно с Джэхё на сцене прикрывая глаза в зале, представлял себе выход моделей под нее. Пак Кён невольно закатил глаза - не то чтобы, соглашаясь работать с Чихо в ZICO, он подписывался быть свидетелем подобных сцен из плохих дорам. Одно дело, если бы в главных ролях представали он сам и какая-нибудь милая прекрасная девушка... Но вместо этого почему-то приходилось наблюдать за растекающимся в сладкий сироп лучшим другом и сердито признающимся тому в любви со сцены чокнутым рокером. И ведь даже зарплату за ангельское терпение не повысят.

\- Моя песня все равно лучше, - хмыкал Чихо на каждом последующем номере и все равно морщился каждый раз, когда Чихун гроулил, перекрывая голос Джэхё. Впрочем, тех последующих номеров не так уж много и было - два-три, не больше, и едва в зале включился свет, Чихо, расталкивая всех, исключительно по наитию понесся искать гримерку.

\- Туда нельзя, - вежливо сказал ему очередной охранник на входе.

\- Можно, - фыркнул Чихо, юркнул мимо и гордо поведал: - А то кто ж вашей рок-звезде штаны снимет, если я не дойду.

Кажется, охранник решил пропустить его только из-за того, что отвлекся на вызов санитаров психбольницы.

Джэхё уже успел кое-как умыться, и былую красоту выдавали только едва заметные пятна у глаз. Он сидел боком на стуле, криво ссутулившись и подперев рукой подбородок, и что-то строчил в долбаном своем телефоне. Больше никого не было, и Чихо вздохнул с облегчением, потому что если с любым охранником он бы справился легче легкого, то группу Neuralyzers and the Ostrich ликвидировать из поля зрения явно стало бы куда более трудоемкой задачей.

\- Эй, - сказал он негромко, закрывая за собой дверь. - А где все?

\- Свалили за деньгами, - на автомате ответил Джэхё, удивленно повернул голову и сразу же вскочил, проявляя совершенно неправдоподобную ретивость для себя, упакованного в те самые штаны. Чихо посмотрел на то, как у Джэхё нервно дернулись ресницы, как он растерянно сжал и отпустил спинку стула, и по-идиотски широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, что обкуренная монетка была на тыщу процентов права - зачем нужен этот унылый идиот, если его не целовать, даже если он все равно забывает. Впрочем, для начала Чихо все же прояснил некоторые важные моменты, с каждым словом подходя ближе и почти вжимая Джэхё в стену:

\- Во-первых, я все-таки не очень самовлюбленный.

\- А Ко Тэён? - непонимающе зачем-то спросил Джэхё, отступать которому было уже некуда, и Чихо замахал руками, отгоняя неуместные вопросы:

\- А во-вторых, иди нахер, я ее всю слышал, от начала до конца.

Джэхё насупился недоверчиво и проворчал, не сводя взгляда с носков своих же ботинок:

\- И как?

Чихо оперся ладонями Джэхё на плечи и наконец-то поцеловал его. 

\- Ты что? - чуть дрожащим голосом спросил Джэхё, когда Чихо рискнул перевести дыхание. - Опять обкурился?

Чихо невольно сделал шаг назад и обычно не свойственным ему тоном оскорбленной невинности возмутился:

\- А типа, если без травки, так тебе не канает?

\- Канает, - быстро сказал Джэхё и потянул его обратно сам. - Очень канает.

И Чихо поцеловал его опять и даже успел переключиться на шею, когда по традиции рядом заскрипела сиплая дверь. Чихо, не отрываясь от процесса, одной рукой покрепче обхватил Джэхё за талию, а вторую резко выставил вбок вполне ясным жестом, кажется, случайно попав кому-то в лицо. Как ни странно, дверь тут же понимающе заскрипела обратно, и из-за нее послышался душераздирающий возглас Тэиля "Туда нельзя!".

\- Интересно, - пробормотал Джэхё, смешливо кусая раскрасневшиеся губы и ероша Чихо волосы, - почему это все время именно Тэиль?

\- Ничего, - успокоил его Чихо, и его рука словно невзначай сползла с талии Джэхё на его задницу, - еще сто раз успеем всех остальных тоже травмировать.

_Эпилог._

\- Слушай, а откуда ты взял про обкурился? Тебе ж память отшибло?

\- А так Тэиль же сдал Чихуну, Чихун сдал всем, ну и все не могли не сдать мне, что ты мной грязно воспользовался.

\- Убью Тэиль-хёна. А потом уволю.

\- Нет, на самом деле мне даже обидно стало, что все знают, как ты грязно воспользовался, а я сам нет, и я прям задумался, как бы тебя заставить грязно воспользоваться еще раз...

_Эпилог-2._

\- Я не выйду к тебе моделью.

\- Но это же я прошу!

\- Вот потому и не выйду.

\- Блин, имей в виду, я умею эгё.

\- И тогда моя вторая песня будет про труп.

_Эпилог-3._

\- У Чихо, ты блядь, это мои любимые трусы!.. были.

\- Придурок, в трусах в клеточку на тебя даже у меня не встанет.

\- Нет, вот давай я надену и проверим.

\- Давай лучше я выкину и те трусы, в которых ты сейчас?


End file.
